My Cat From Hell
by ceruleanday
Summary: Hideyoshi Nagachika memiliki phobia terhadap kucing. Luka menganga di hatinya—oh bukan. Luka cakaran dan gigitan kucing-kucing di masa lalunya jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding ghoul setingkat One Eyed Owl. Benarkah itu? Untuk merayakan HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL, nyan! Challenge by ambudaff.


**Tokyo Ghoul (c) Ishida Sui**

**My Cat From Hell**

_by _Leon

Selamat HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL, nyan!

.

.

.

.

.

_hey, kitty kitty—jump kitty kitty_

_don't scratch, kitty kitty—don't bite kitty kitty_

_cause you're kitty kitty—good kitty kitty_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hideyoshi Nagachika. Tidak dalam duapuluh satu tahun hidupnya ia harus mengalami satu malam di mana sesosok _Boggart_ akan mendatanginya dalam bentuk binatang berbulu beludru putih dengan mata berkilat seakan ingin mencakar dan mengunyahnya utuh. Kucing menjadi tantangan terbesar selama duapuluh satu tahun hidupnya itu. Sejujurnya ia pernah melalui cobaan yang lebih berat dibanding menggendong bayi kucing yang bahkan tak mampu membuka mata-mata mungilnya, yaitu menerima realita jika sahabat sekaligus teman hidupnya adalah seorang _ghoul. _Yang demi _ghoul-ghoul _raksasa di luar sana, jika bukan karena kedatangan seorang Kaneki Ken bersama senyum ramah itu muncul secara ajaib di depan pintu apartemennya sembari menggendong binatang turunan _felix _yang _astaga _mendesis kejam pada si empunya apartemen. Hideyoshi Nagachika takkan memaksa jari-jarinya untuk membanting tanpa ampun si pintu di hadapan si rambut putih.

Kaneki masih menyulam senyum. Melengkung curam. Sayangnya, makhluk apapun namanya yang dibawa serta dengannya bukanlah representatif mini yang mengesankan. Hideyoshi menggeretukkan gigi sementara meminta otot-otot pipinya menarik ujung bibirnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Hide."

"A-ah. _Arigatou._" Balasnya terbata-bata. Seperti kali pertama ia berkenalan dengan _ghoul-ghoul _legendaris semenjak _civil war _usai dan _Peace Treaty _disepakati.

_Grr. Hissss!  
_

Bingo. Itu adalah tanda ajakan berkelahi dari seekor kucing.

Kuping Hide menemukan geraman yang sama. Matanya tertuju pada gumpalan bulu putih tebal di pelukan Kaneki. Ia menelan ludah tapi buru-buru Kaneki menepuk pundak pemuda pirang itu. Masih menyertakan senyum yang sama. Hati Hide yang cenat-cenut lumayan melunak.

"Um, boleh aku masuk, Hide?" tanya Kaneki sedetik kemudian. Memutus tali percakapan batin antara Hide dan kucing bermuka cemberut itu. Sebelum ada kesalahpahaman yang lebih jauh, pemuda separuh _ghoul _ini melepaskan gendongan si bulu putih dan meletakkannya di bawah. Secepat kilat, kucing tukang mendesis yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali itu melangkah dengan ekor yang digoyang-goyangkan ke sana kemari ke dalam apartemen Hide. Bak Ratu. "_A-ano_, itu—"

"He-heei—" Hide baru saja membiarkan satu monster kecil yang memuakkan memasuki teritorinya yang nyaman. "Kaneki, makhluk milik siapa yang kau bawa itu? Dan… astaga, heeei—" Sebaik mungkin Hide menahan kedutan marah di alisnya demi Kaneki. Memunculkan gelombang aneh di bibirnya.

"I-itu—Hinami-_chan _memintaku untuk menjaga _Artemis _selagi ia pergi berbelanja dengan Touka-_chan_. Jadi…"

Hidung Hide kembang kempis. Kebencian absurdnya pada kucing sudah berada di level imbisil. Kaneki hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa.

_Sejujurnya, aku memang merencakan sesuatu dengan kucing milik Hinami-chan. _Atau itulah yang tertebak dari alter ego Kaneki.

Kaneki paham ia tengah membuka luka menganga yang sudah susah payah ditutupi sahabatnya itu selama ini. Secara harafiah memang berbentuk _luka menganga—_apalagi kalau bukan karena keisengan kucing-kucing liar yang disebutnya monster dari inferno itu. Bukan tanpa alasan tentu. Ada rencana di balik semuanya, terlebih hari itu adalah hari spesial Hideyoshi Nagachika. Dengan senyum bersalah yang teramat pura-pura itu, Kaneki menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Tidak mempan menyingkirkan ketidaknyamanan dari ekspresi Hide. Alih-alih mengejar si kucing, Kaneki punya ide lain. Seseorang dalam kepalanya menyuruhnya untuk bertindak agresif detik itu juga.

_Peluk dia, kecup pipinya, dan bisik di cuping telinga. _Oh, sepertinya Kaneki akan menerima saran itu sekarang. Rize si ahli cinta sedang menjalankan aksinya. _Good luck, Kaneki!_

"Ka-Kaneki!" Hide terkejut. Seperti yang sudah diantisipasi Kaneki. Rize bersorak. Rasanya sangat aneh ketika kau memiliki tiga kepribadian di dalam dirimu dan mereka terlalu berisik.

_Yahoo! To the next stage, Kaneki! Kau benar-benar berubah berkatku. Haha!_

Lengan-lengan si separuh _ghoul _melingkar di tubuh Hide. Dagunya bersandar di pundak pemuda itu selagi ia mengambil nafas dan berbisik. Efek adrenalin yang bekerja di luar kehendak membuat Hide bergidik. Semenjak bertransformasi layaknya kepompong menjadi kupu-kupu, Kaneki Ken yang dikenalnya sangat pemalu dan memegang teguh prinsip _aku akan selalu berperilaku sopan dan terhormat _itu seolah menghilang ditelan badai. Menemui Kaneki versi baru yang melangkah seribu kali di depannya tidak buruk juga, tetapi justru menambah aroma mesra di antara keduanya. Mirisnya ialah—posisi superior Hide dalam hubungan mereka mulai ikut-ikutan bias.

Rambut yang tak repot diurusi Kaneki mulai terasa menggelitik pipi sensitif Hide. Ia tenang dan rileks karenanya.

"_Err, Ka-neki?_"

Cukup mengherankan jika Kaneki bergelayut manja seperti seekor kucing di masa pubernya. Hide tidak keberatan untuk itu. Bahkan, si _ghoul _berambut pucat itu semakin _agresif _saat ia melekatkan pipinya di pipi Hide, berbagi kehangatan di wajah masing-masing. Hide akan meledak beberapa sekon setelahnya. Berusaha memperingati Kaneki dengan kata-kata yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Wajahnya merah padam.

Mendengar benda kaca terjatuh, spontan Hide berbalik, namun lengan kuat Kaneki sebagai _ghoul _semakin erat menyelubunyi tubuh pemuda itu. Bahkan, ia tidak memperkenankan Hide untuk bergerak. Sama sekali.

"_Biarkan kucing itu, Hide-kun_."

Oke, Kaneki berubah aneh. Hide akan menghentikannya untuk—

"Oh, Na—_gachika-san_?"

Demi dedemit berwujud _ghoul, _Hideyoshi Nagachika baru saja memperlihatkan adegan paling memalukan selama duapuluhsatu tahun hidupnya di dunia. Ia juga baru saja menghancurkan imej _pria baik-baik dan terhormat yang tidak akan berbuat seronok di depan umum_. Dan, Kaneki Ken bertindak sebagai penyebab katastrofi itu di hari ulang tahunnya. Belum lagi cara tetangga apartemennya yang lewat itu menjatuhkan rahangnya akibat syok. Buru-buru wanita paruh baya itu celingukan dan mengambil langkah seratus dari posisinya. Tercengang. Kaget.

_Tercengang. Kaget._

_Tercengang. Kaget._

_Tercengang. Kaget._

Memeluk wanita mungkin akan tampak biasa-biasa saja. Lain lagi jika ia malah digelayuti oleh seekor _kucing _jejadian bernama Kaneki Ken. Ditambah pula, seorang _ghoul._

"A-A-Amari-_san! _Anda salah paham! I-ini bukan—_ooi, Kaneki! _Lepas atau—"

Sensasi dingin menyertai sisi di mana arteri karotis milik Hide berdentum kuat. Ada organ berlendir yang menempel di sana. Bergerak perlahan. Kabar baiknya ialah bukan kucing yang melakukan hal itu padanya. Bukan. Seekor. Kucing.

Darah dari kaki Hide mengalir melawan gravitasi, berkumpul di wajahnya.

"_Nee, Hide. _Kau tahu, terakhir kali kau membiarkanku mencicipi sedikit dagingmu, kurasa aku akan gila."

_Kami! Ada apa dengan orang iniiii! _Teriakan Hide tidak mengubah apapun. Kaneki semakin bergerilya. Memain-mainkan lidahnya di leher Hide yang terasa asin. Butuh dorongan yang kuat dari dalam dirinya agar taktik _mari bermain-main dengan the birthday-boy_ terlaksana. Kaneki si baik hati sedang menangis karena malu sebenarnya dan Rize justru menikmati detik demi detik kelakuan Kaneki si _bad-ass _ini. Terkekeh dan terkikik sembari menepuk-nepuk kakinya. Oh, visualisasi yang ironis.

_Maju terus, Kaneki! Tunjukkan siapa yang superior di sini! Hahaha! _

Pintu yang masih terbuka, suara benda-benda yang terjatuh dan pecah, dan angin malam yang berhembus kuat, _oh _jangan lupa harga diri yang tak bernilai lagi.

"_Oi, Kaneki! _Lepaskan aku! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kau—kau sudah membuatku malu besar dengan—oooooi!"

Tangan Hide yang bebas berusaha melepas diri dari cengkeraman si setengah _ghoul _yang tentu takkan bisa dikalahkannya. Tetapi ia tidak berhenti bergerilya dan efek yang didapatkannya adalah kotradiktif. Kaneki semakin mengeratkan lengannya, bahkan mulai membiarkan Rize mengambil alih tubuhnya. Membakar sel-sel Rc itu hingga _kakugan _miliknya tampak perkasa di mata kirinya. Hide terjengat, seperti tersengat ratusan semut. Ia berhenti memberontak saat empat tentakel merah menyala menyebar serta meliuk-liuk bagai tangan penari. Bahkan, salah satu _kagune _milik Rize itu memutar gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Memberi suara debaman ringan. Tambahan empat tangan multifungsi adalah kelebihan Kaneki yang dilupakannya.

Hide kembali menelan ludah. Melupakan si kucing nakal yang sibuk mengoyak-ngoyak bantal favoritnya.

"Ka-Ka-Kaneki…" cicit Hide. Tampilan _ghoul _Kaneki adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya sebagai manusia.

Lengan-lengan kuat itu melonggar. Tetapi, dagu Kaneki masih bertengger di dasar kokoh milik Hide. Terdiam.

"Ka-neki? Ada apa? Kau tampak sedikit aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan… kau membuatku harus menjelaskan banyak hal pada Amari_-san_ setelah ini." Rentetnya bertolak pinggang. Emosi di balik suaranya mulai direndahkan. "Kau mau cerita padaku? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan… rasa laparmu?"

"Rasa lapar bagi _ghoul _adalah neraka, Hide. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Y-ya. Tentu. Jadi… apa kau ingin—_erm—_makan?"

"Hmmm. Kau merelakan dagingmu untukku, Hide?"

_Sigh. Oke, jadi, perubahan sikap Kaneki barusan akibat rasa lapar ya? _Hide menimbang-nimbang dalam benaknya. Menghela nafas.

"Che, apa boleh buat. Lebih baik kau makan aku dibanding melihatmu memakan orang lain. Itu… jauh lebih menyakitkan, Kaneki."

_Di hari semestinya aku diberi sesuatu malah berubah sebaliknya. _Bisiknya lagi sembari mengawasi langit-langit. _Ya sudahlah. Daripada harus memandanginya mengoyak isi perut orang lain._

Suara berisik di belakang sana—si bulu putih rupanya sudah lelah bermain-main dengan barang-barang Hide lalu memutuskan untuk tidur di salah satu bantal duduknya—mengecil lalu menghilang. Tenang yang cukup lama mewarnai keduanya. Hide bisa merasakan ujung hidung Kaneki yang kurang lebih sedang mengendus-ngendus aroma tubuhnya di balik pertemuan leher dan bahunya. Ibarat ekor kucing yang akan bergoyang-goyang saat diberi ikan _herring, _begitulah Hide menyimpulkan _kagune _Kaneki. Jemarinya menyentuh salah satu ujung _kagune _berbentuk nyaris seperti tentakel itu dan terkesiap mengamati hasilnya. Bagian terujung yang tajam melilit telunjuk Hide. Tidak erat tapi cukup mematikan.

"Jadi begini ya cara kerja _kagune-_mu."

"Itu milik Rize-_san_."

"_I'ie. Kagune _ini tumbuh dari tubuhmu yang berarti adalah milikmu."

Kaneki diam. Tidak menjawab langsung. Hide masih bermain-main dengan _kagune _Kaneki yang menurutnya sangat unik.

"Kau… tidak takut, Hide?"

"Hm? Takut pada apa?"

Si kucing mendengkur pelan. Mata _kakugan _yang menyala bagai sorotan lampu miliknya mengawasi tingkah si kucing dan akibat yang dilakukannya pada seisi apartemen Hide. Benar kata Touka, kucing peliharaan Hanami satu ini benar-benar kucing dari neraka. _Cat from hell. _Ia merefleksikan dirinya melalui binatang berbulu putih itu. Mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bersikap manis layaknya manusia dan bukannya si _ghoul _yang beringas serta liar. Sementara memejamkan mata sejenak, Kaneki sedikit terkejut saat dirasakannya ada jemari lembut mengelus kepala putihnya. Buru-buru pemuda itu menahan airmatanya.

"_I'ie. Nandemonai._"

"Jadi… bisakah kau melepasku sekarang? Lengan kiriku tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Haha."

"Ung."

Perlahan, bersamaan, _kagune _dan _kakugan _Kaneki berkumpul menjadi satu. Lenyap sekaligus. Sekali lagi, Kaneki menggaruk pipinya.

Aura canggung muncul di antara keduanya. Hide terkekeh kecil dan menggosok hidungnya. Tetapi tak lupa memberi tangan untuk digenggam oleh Kaneki. Berbisik. "Kucing gila itu sudah tidur. Jadi, kau bisa _makan _sepuasmu tanpa diganggu. Haha."

Melangkah hati-hati tidak membuat Kaneki merasa telah kehilangan pijakannya yang kokoh. Hide ada bersamanya, bahkan di saat-saat ia benar-benar terperosok begitu jauh di keputusasaan. Menawarkan hal-hal substansial yang secara hierarki takkan mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang manusia pada _ghoul_. Satu kali ia mendengar kisah yang serupa—Nishio dan Kimi, lalu Yoshimura dan istrinya. Jika keduanya adalah representatif kecil kehidupan harmonis antara _ghoul _dan manusia, maka Kaneki akan bertindak sebagai presekutor. Menjamin keseimbangan itu tetap berjalan. Demi Kimi, demi Hide, demi _Ukina_.

Kaneki tersenyum. Hide pun tersenyum untuknya. Dan, itu lebih dari cukup baginya.

Tetapi, malam itu. Hide dan Kaneki saling berbagi. Itulah hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaneeeeki! Singkirkan monster itu dari apartemenku!"

Kaneki nyaris melompat dari posisi telungkup. Ia tepat berada di samping Hide saat terbangun akibat teriakan nyaring pemuda itu. Dengan kondisi telanjang bulat, Hide tampak tak peduli lagi. Si beludru putih itu entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba muncul di atas ranjang mereka. Menggulung diri tepat di pangkuan Hide. Membuat pekikan seantero angkasa itu merusak tidur cantiknya yang amat sangat jarang diperolehnya akhir-akhir ini.

"O-ooi, Kaneki! Kau yang membawanya kemari, berarti kau yang harus mengusirnya!"

Rupanya pemuda separuh _ghoul _tidak tertarik dengan permohonan Hide. Ia sangat menikmati ekspresi lucu Hide pagi itu. Menahan tawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hide. Ia takkan memakanmu seperti _bagaimana_ yang kulakukan padamu semalam."

"Che! Itu berbeda!"

_Pok!_

Hide menjitak lembut kepala putih Kaneki. Tersinggung dengan jawabannya. Pemuda separuh _ghoul _itu menggerutu. Melipat bibir dan mengerutkan alisnya. Membuang muka dan memberi punggungnya pada Hide. Mengibas selimut tebalnya di hadapan Hide. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau membantumu."

"Eeeeeh?!"

Justru, untuk itulah mengapa Kaneki meminjam kucing galak milik Hanami. Sekadar menghibur diri dan juga menikmati ekspresi kacau Hide yang sangat langka. Pemuda bersurai pucat itu tertawa kecil saat diperhatikannya Hide tampak sibuk melindungi barang-barang dalam apartemennya yang akan dikorek-korek oleh kucing jenis Persia itu. _Plus, _menikmati tontonan bagaimana seorang investigator CCG berhadapan dengan musuh alaminya—jelas bagi Hide bukanlah _ghoul _melainkan binatang yang sedari tadi mendesis seram serta mulai meregangkan cakar-cakarnya di wajah Hide.

Kaneki semakin terbahak. Menahan perutnya. Tak sanggup bertingkah kesal layaknya bocah di depan Hide. Ia bangkit dan mengambil kucing berbulu putih itu dari pangkuan pemuda histeris di sampingnya. Memain-mainkan si kucing seperti bola voli. Mengawasi dengan airmata yang turun akibat berkelakar. Rasa-rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tertawa lepas seperti ini. Ia merindukan masa-masa itu.

"_Phew. _Aku tertolong._" _

Lucu saat seorang pemberantas _ghoul _dapat dikalahkan oleh seekor kucing. Kaneki mengintip dari ujung mata letihnya. Memerhatikan Hideyoshi Nagachika tengah membuang nafas lega gara-gara seekor kucing.

"_Nee, _Hide."

"Hng?"

Senyum melengkung terjal menghiasi bibir Kaneki. Ia menurunkan si kucing di bawah ranjang mereka. Bergerak menyamping beberapa senti, memisahkan jarak lepas antara ia dan Hide. Fokusnya terjatuh pada bahu Hide yang tertutupi perban. Menurunkan wajahnya kemudian.

"Te-terima kasih untuk semalam."

Hide menaikkan alisnya. Lalu, memerah tanpa sebab.

"A-aah! Ya, tentu."

"Tapi… aku tidak begitu yakin bisa berjalan dengan baik setelah ini."

Oke. Hideyoshi Nagachika akan meledak bagai mercon. Menutupi wajahnya yang memanas.

"_U-uum!_"

"Dan… _otanjoubi omedetou, Hide-kun_."

'_Nyaaa nyaaa nyaaa~_'

Makhluk putih itu melompat kembali ke atas ranjang mereka. Mengeong manja pada Kaneki. Hening tak menyenangkan mengubah suasana berbunga-bunga mereka. Begitu sadar, Kaneki turut menutupi wajahnya yang meledak luar biasa dengan kaki-kaki kucing Persian itu.

"C-che. Lebih baik hilangkan kata –_kun _itu dari namaku, Ka-ne-ki."

Oh, jadi pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah... siapa yang bertingkah seperti kucing sekarang?

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Aww, Hide looks so tsun-tsun when he got shy-shy. Wkwk._

_Judul penpiknya diambil dari judul reality show di Animal Planet. My Cat from Hell. Hahaha. Kucing-kucing yang sumprit hobinya nyakarin orang. _

_Dan anw, saya gak tau apa Hide takut sama kucing atau enggak tapi demi penpik ini, anggap aja dia emang phobia sama kucing. Lebih takut kucing dibanding ghoul. XD_

_Duh, Kaneki-bad-ass emang top abizzz. Kyaaaan! Dan Rize saya nongolin deh, jadi semacem bisik-bisik 'devil side'-nya Kaneki. Lol_

_Okee, stahp shipping my pure cute lil pair. HideKane itu emang yang paling oenyeoh. So, Sui-sensei, better not killing Hide. If you do it, I'm gonna burn your hous. Trelelel. (bercanda kok)_

_Happy kitty kitty days! Semoga kucing-kucing di dunia ini makin unyu dan makin krunyil. Heheh. :3_

_Thx for reading!  
_


End file.
